Us
by paigee.yovkoff
Summary: Noise: "It's a calming noise, don't you think?" "I'll cram the pen up your nose." -AU SkyeWard. Random out-of-order prompted one-shots. All with separate warnings noted.
1. Scars

**Us.  
Words: **930**  
Couple: **Skye and Grant Ward**  
TV Show: **Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D**  
Disclaimer: **All characters/events you recognize belong to Marvel Comics. Prompts from Tumblr.**  
AU.  
Established Skye/Grant.**

…

**_Skin: _**_What scars does your character have? Are they visible?_

He's been talking about new training techniques for the last half-an-hour, and Skye hasn't heard a word that he's said. There's a part of her that believes he knows that she hasn't been listening and it's _completely his fault_.

Grant Ward is walking around the kitchen in the aircraft barefoot, with a pair of sweatpants on and _no shirt_. It's her weakness. Shamefully she just can't help it, it's been her weakness since the moment she foolishly poked him in the chest in that damned interrogation room and it's been coming back to haunt her almost every training session for the last year and a half, but mostly since they've started seeing each other.

_Especially since they've started seeing each other_.

She's ashamed, honestly. She's ashamed at how easily staring at him turns her into a giddy school girl. Put him in a suit and glasses and he has that Clark Kent thing going on – though she hopes that Superman wasn't one of those people on S.H.I.E.L.D's list of people with super powers, now that _would _be embarrassing.

"Skye, are you paying attention?"

Her eyes flick up to his and he's smirking at her from across the kitchen island. Her mouth opens and closes a few times as she's trying to figure out what she's going to say, before she finally just smiles at him sheepishly and rubs the back of her neck with her palm.

"You're incorrigible."  
"Ooh, big words Ward."

Ward chuckles and shakes his head, moving around the island to lean down into the cupboard by her legs, he's still talking about the training techniques as he pulls out a glass and leans across the bench to reach for the juice he'd pulled out of the fridge. That's when she notices it. A small red line to the lower right side of his waist, puckered slightly where the scar tissue has grown back to heal it.

Her eyes tear away from it for a moment when he passes her the glass of juice, but as soon as he's leant back down to grab another glass, her eyes trail over his back and back down to the scar. When he stands back up again, she acts against her better judgment and reaches across to touch it. Momentarily he stiffens under her touch, muscles tightening as he glances sideways at her, but she slowly runs her thumb over the scar and he relaxes slightly.

"Skye?"  
"You were stabbed."  
"Uh, yeah, while back."  
"I just," she takes a breath to steady herself, "Sometimes I sort of forget what you do."

Grant turns to face her, the glass in his hand placed down on the island so he can rest both hands on her thighs.

"Sometimes I sort of forget that you aren't _just-Grant_ and you're _Agent Ward_, even when you've got me down in the cargo-hold and I'm doing sit-ups because I'm late for training, because you're sort of just _there_ and you're making jokes and bribing me with stupid kisses and I just _forget_."  
"Skye."  
"I forget about the damned Avengers, the battle of New York. I forget about the Rising Tide and Project Centipede, and I just forget that maybe tomorrow we'll get a case where a person has freakish powers that are basically telekinesis, because you're just being _you_," Skye continues without hesitation, "I guess I just never noticed that scar before, because you don't draw attention to it and it just _freaks me out_."  
"Skye, you know that it's fine, I'm here right?"  
"It freaks me out because I wonder how I would have reacted, and I wonder if maybe how different it would be now if that was fatal and I get _scared_."

She closes her eyes and takes another breath, feeling him lift his hands from her thighs up to cup her face. His thumb wipes a stray eyelash from beneath her right eye as she opens them again and when she looks up to him he's smiling at her slightly.

"I'm here, right?" he questions quietly, moving his hands to push her hair from her face.  
"Yeah, yeah you are."  
"All that matters," Grant tells her, "That you're here, that I'm here, that neither of us are hurt."

Nodding slightly, she leans into the palm her has flat on her cheek while the other trails to the side of her neck. With a sigh she leans forward, sliding off of the stool and rising onto the tips of her toes to kiss him. Just as she pulls away there's a quiet giggle coming from the kitchen entrance that has her hiding her face in the crook of the man's neck as he groans.

"Sorry!" Jemma Simmons squeaks, her voice slightly muffled, probably by her hand as she's trying to hide a smile, "Didn't know you were in here, just carry on! I'll be on my way!"

After a moment, Skye lifts her head and looks over her shoulder to find the young bio-chemist gone but a blush still creeping up her neck and warming her cheeks.

"How long until she's gossiping with Fitz?" Ward asks.  
"Long enough for you to tip both glasses down the sink and join me in your bunk," she murmurs, turning her head back to face him again.

Skye watches his eyes filter through confusion and cloud over with lust before winking and turning away to follow Jemma's exit path, leaving him to move hurriedly around the kitchen to clear up the mess.

At the very least he'll stop talking about training techniques, even if for a few hours…

…

_So somewhere – currently trying to track down the location exactly – on Tumblr there is a post filled with 46 prompts that are supposed to inspire you to write about a character in particular. But I – in a haze of AoS feels after 'FZZT' – took one look at it and a majority of the list quite literally screamed at me "SKYWARD PROMPT. WRITE ME YOU LAZY BITCH." So instead of writing my 2000 word a day quota for NaNoWriMo – in which I am behind by a considerable amount and it's almost day 10 – I began writing. And here is the first one!_

_Not all the prompts will stick to the prompts. Sort of like this one. Trailed off at the beginning. Trailed off at the end. My mind wandered and now I can't fix it. Whoops._

_Skyeward throughout! Not always Established!Skyward and not always going to be Happy!Skyeward. There will be some of that post-ep shit from the episode I can't remember the title of where everything Skyeward goes to shit, but I'll post those later…_

_Also can't promise you that they'll be 100% in character! If you've read any of my other stories – especially the Nallen and McCollins ones – you'll know I have a thing for bending the characters so they don't exactly seem 100% __them__. It's a bad habit. I know. I'm trying to break it. So I apologize if they ever seem not-AoS-y._

_Updates won't be as regular as I hope they will be. Like I said, I'm behind in NaNoWriMo, but Novemeber is a busy month for me! I have exams and then headstart, plus I have work, which sucks, I know. But I will be trying to update – and at the moment breaking my rule of only posting a first chapter when I have future ones written. But YOLO._

_Thank you for making it this far through the Author's Note!_

_Thank you for reading as well. Because yeah c:_

_All mistakes are mine._

_Review?_


	2. Lazy

**Us.  
Words: **518**  
Couple: **Skye and Grant Ward.**  
TV Show: **Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D**  
Disclaimer: **All characters you recognize do not belong to me. Prompts from Tumblr.**  
AU.  
Established Skye/Grant.**

…

**_Couch:_**_How often does your character have "lazy days" where they don't get anything accomplished? Do they feel better or worse afterwards?_

He slides her bunk door open and chuckles at the sight. Skye spread out like a starfish on her bunk, a laptop resting on her stomach where she's pulled her baggy t-shirt – _his baggy t-shirt _– up so that it's touching her skin, and the television on and playing a Swedish soap-opera. Her fingers were typing at the computer at an awkward angle that she was probably used to after spending quite some time working at multiple computers at once and reaching for the keyboard at even worse angles than this.

"If you don't have peanut-butter cups you can get out," she tells him firmly, her left hand leaving the keyboard to blindly search for the TV remote.  
"I have both," he promises her, stepping inside and closing her bunk door behind him, "You do know that if you're cold you can just wrap a blanket around you."  
"You kicked it off last night, and I'm too lazy to go reach for it. Besides, I was perfectly fine until you left the bed. You are like a heater on steroids."

He shakes his head, unsure how to respond and smirks as she changes the channel and drops the remote to reach out in his direction for the food. Ward moves towards he and pushes the hand back towards her before taking his place next to her. She's forced to sit up as he takes the laptop away from her and replaces it with the packet of promised food.

"You're perfect."  
"You're going to get diabetes if you keep eating all of this junk," he warns, chuckling as she rips the packet open, sending a few of the smaller packets out and onto her lap.  
Skye shrugs, chucking the larger packet towards their feet and beginning to work on one of the smaller packets, "I work it off. Well, you make me work it off. Captain Health Nut."

Grant Ward takes the small packet from her and tears the corner, smiling as she grumbles at him. Holding it out to her he watches her as she pulls the small treat from the packet and her eyes light up. She's taking a bite out of it as the computer on the ground beeps at them.

"Have you done _anything _today?" he questions, glancing at the computer screen and taking note of the game she has opened.  
"I woke up, I moved from one side of the bed to the other, and I emailed Simmons telling her that I can hear her and Fitz fighting through the wall," Skye answers, "All in the space of like an-hour-and-a-half, so I must have used so much energy to do so."  
"Let me rephrase the question. _Are _you going to do anything today?"  
"Yep."

For a moment his eyes narrow, and she looks up at him with a smile. She pops the rest of her peanut-butter cup in her mouth before dragging him down so that they're lying side by side.

"_We _are going to have a TV marathon, I'm sure there's some sit-com you can translate for me."

He'll take that as a _no_.

…

_On the ninth day of Christmas, Paigee gave to you. A very sketchy, and definitely not beta'd Skyeward fic._

_Ta-da! (One. Month. Later)_

_44 prompts to go, that's if I can find inspiration for them all. I'm aiming to at least do ten. Because that in itself is a miracle…_

_Thank you!_

_All mistakes are mine._

_Review?_


	3. Outside

**Us.  
Words: **529**  
Couple: **Grant Ward and Skye.**  
TV Show: **Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.**  
Disclaimer: **All characters you recognize belong to Marvel. Prompts from Tumblr.**  
Established Skye/Grant.**

…

**_Field:_**_ Does your character like the outdoors? What do they like or not like about it?_

"Why are you so interested in getting me to go outside?"  
"Vitamin D is good for you Skye, it's good to get some every once in a while."  
The hacker covers her eyes with her hands as Grant Ward opens the blinds, "Tomorrow."  
"Now."

Skye groans and flips her hand in a rude gesture as she rolls over to hide her face in the pillow on his side of the bed. She hears him laugh and she is momentarily shocked when he pulls the sheet off the bed.

"We spent all of yesterday in bed," he tells her, "you're the one who wanted to do tourist-like things."  
"But it's _cold_."  
"I thought you liked winter."  
"I like Californian winter, not fucking Canadian winter," she murmurs through clenched teeth.  
"There's a difference?"  
"The snow!"

The bed dips and there is a hand in her waist that rolls her over. Her eyes are still closed, but she can practically feel his presence as he leans over her with hands braced on either side of her head.

"I'll make it up to you."  
"I'm not coming outside with you this morning."  
"_Skye._"  
"_Grant_."

She opens her eyes to find the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent smirking at her.

"We have the week off and you want to spend it in bed?"  
"I could make it worth your while," she jokes with her tongue between her teeth and small smile.  
"I'm sure you could," Grant agrees, nodding slowly, "but we'd have to leave to make our lunch reservations."

Skye frowns, her eyes glancing to the bedside table as she reached over to grab his watch. She lifts it and checks the time, smiling when she sees that it's only just gone 0930.

"What time is the reservation?"  
"One, why?"  
"There's two and a half hours until we have to get ready to go," she explains, dropping the watch back into he bedside table and reaching up to slip her arms around his waist, "plenty of time for you to make me forget how cold it is outside."

There's a small lapse of silence, Grant thinking over what she's said and cocking his head to the side. When he dips his head closer, a small part of Skye is hoping it means she doesn't have to move from the bed.

"I could do that," he muses, his lips dangerously close to hers.  
"Yeah you probably should do that."  
"Maybe," Ward shrugs, "Or I could force you to have a shower and tell you that we'll be waking up at 5 tomorrow morning to go for a run if you don't."

He kisses her quickly and rolls if the bed, causing her to drop her arms to her side with a groan. Rolling her head to the side she watches him move around the hotel room with a frown on her face.

"I hate you, and I'm not coming outside."  
"I love you, and I think you are."

She groans, throwing both her arms over her face. The room goes quiet for a moment and all she can hear is breathing when she feels two hands wrap around her ankles and pull her sharply if the bed.

"_Grant!_"

…

_Successfully started and ended it with dialogue. Not much of an achievement but good enough!_

_This was written on my phone first, before I emailed it out, so if there are any grammatical errors just message me or leave it in a review and I'll get straight on to fixing it!_

_Second week of holidays and I'm planning on getting half way through this list of prompts before I start the next school year. This. Will. Happen!_

_Thank you!_

_All mistakes are mine._

_Review?_


	4. Noise

**Us.  
Words: **591**  
Couple: **Skye and Grant Ward.**  
TV Show: **Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D**  
Disclaimer: **All characters you recognize do not belong to me.**  
AU.  
Established Skye/Grant.**

…

**_Jackhammer:_**_ What's a noise your character can't stand? How often do they come into contact with it?_

She hears the repetitive click and instantly cringes, knowing that Phil Coulson will spend the next hour repeating the noise with his pen. The man's office has been quiet, perfectly still and quiet for exactly 24 minutes and 51 seconds.

24 minutes and 51 seconds of perfect _silence_.

Skye sits on the floor across the office from Grant Ward, who when she looks up to watch toss a crumpled up piece of paper in the trash can near the door doesn't seem fazed by the noise at all, and next to Melinda May who sits, also completely _unfazed_, in the arm chair to her right. The only noise made within that 24 minutes and 51 seconds was a loud crashing noise from somewhere else on the bus, which most likely was FitzSimmons blowing up their recent experiment.

But other than that it was complete perfect _silence_.

In the space of another thirty seconds, Coulson clicks the pen rapidly four more times before placing it on the desk in front of him and flicking through the paperwork. Letting out a breath, Skye looks back down at the computer in front of her and continues on with the incident report that S.H.I.E.L.D. was forcing her to complete.

Not that having to be rescued from falling out off an aircraft above the Atlantic was _her_ fault.

"Who has the DC-350 forms?" Ward's voice questions.  
Skye doesn't look up from the computer as she reaches awkwardly behind her onto the bench and taps a finger on the pages lying there, "Completed already."

Within the next few moments, Skye moves on from the incident report and finds herself staring at a mess of codes that level 4 members of S.H.I.E.L.D's IT department had stumbled across and the hacker finds herself trying not to pull her hair out at the sound of Phil Coulson's pen clicking.

If she listens close enough she's sure she can hear the tune to some generic nursery rhyme, but also if she listens close enough she can feel a splitting headache beginning and the urge to scream creep up in her throat.

The clicking continues. Five long minutes of endless clicking before a phone on the desk vibrates against the wood and draws the older man's attention away from the paperwork in front of him and it stops.

"Fury is waiting in the hanger," Phil tells them, "You and Skye okay here?"  
"Yeah we're good."

Skye looks up at her SO with raised eyebrows as Coulson and May leave the office, and he only shrugs. She looks down at her computer as the office door closes, and the silence is back. When she reaches for her bag Skye sees Grant watching her with his thumb poised on the end of his pen. Pulling a hard drive out the shoulder bag lying on the ground she meets eyes and frowns.

"Don't you dare Ward."  
"It's a calming noise, don't you think?"  
"I'll cram the pen up your nose."

He laughs and tosses the pen across the room at her.

"Silence. Please?"  
"You giving me orders rookie?"

She picks the pen up from where it's fallen on the ground and roughly throws it back in his direction. Skye looks back down at the laptop in front of her and tries to ignore the sound of him singing her name in an attempt to gain her attention.

"_Skye_."  
"I'm telling you to be quiet or you can sleep in your own bunk tonight," she finally snaps in reply.  
"Doesn't sound so bad," Ward muses.  
"_Alone_."

…

_The ending seems a bit cut off. But it's one of those ones that just didn't end. Like. Ever._

_Merry Christmas! I have begun writing a Christmas story – SkyeWard, of course – but I can't guarantee it'll be up before Boxing Day._

_I'll try. I promise._

_Thank you!_

_All mistakes are mine._

_Review?_


End file.
